inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Mikazuki Smile
Mikazuki Smile (三日月スマイル, lit. Crescent Smile) là bài hát nhân vật của Endou Mamoru, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto và Kirino Ranmaru. Bài hát này được biểu diễn bởi chuyển âm của họ, Takeuchi Junko, Oohara Takashi, Saiga Mitsuki và Kobayashi Yuu. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 涙こぼれないように 見上げた夜空に 大切な友達の笑い顔 浮かんでる 三日月のスマイル 俺たちを繋いでる 夢の方へ導く光 例え遠く離れてても 消えたりはしない 出来るって信じれば 大丈夫さ!必ず出来るっ! 絶望でも諦めない人だと知ってる! 僕ら包み込むように 広がる宇宙に光る星 見ていると 思い出す仲間たち 涙こぼれないように 見上げた夜空に 大好きな友達の笑い顔 浮かぶんだ 三日月のスマイル 見つけたよ変わらずに 俺が俺でいられる証 いつもそばにいれなくても 支えられること 僕ら包み込むように 広がる宇宙に流れ星 君とみた あの夢を叶えたい 涙こぼさないように 俺もがんばるよ 星空に友達の笑い顔 浮かんでる 三日月のスマイル Romaji namida koborenai you ni miageta yozora ni taisetsu na tomodachi no waraigao ukanderu mikatsuki no SUMAIRU oretachi wo tsunaideru yume no hou e michibiku hikari tatoe tooku hanaretetemo kietari wa shinai dekirutte shinjireba daijoubu sa! kanarazu dekiru! zetsubou demo akiramenai hito da to shitteru! bokura tsutsumi komu you ni hirogaru uchuu ni hikaru hoshi miteiru to omoidasu nakama tachi namida koborenai you ni miageta yozora ni daisuki na tomodachi no waraigao ukabunda mikatsuki no SUMAIRU mitsuketa yo kawarazu ni ore ga ore de irareru akashi itsumo soba ni irenakutemo sasaerareru koto bokura tsutsumi komu you ni hirogaru uchuu ni hikaru hoshi kimi to mita ano yume wo kanaetai namida kobosanai you ni ore mo ganbaru yo hoshisora ni tomodachi no waraigao ukanderu mikatsuki no SUMAIRU Bản dịch Anh ngữ= So that my tears don’t overflow I picture my precious friends’ smile while I look up to the night sky Crescent moon smile The light that leads us to the dreams that connect us Even if we’re separated far apart, it won’t disappear If we believe we can do it, it’ll be all right! We’ll surely do it! Even in despair, I know you won’t give up! As if to envelop us The stars shine in the vast space As I watch them I remember our friends So that my tears don’t overflow I picture my precious friends’ smile while I look up to the night sky Crescent moon smile I’ve found it, it hasn’t changed Proof that I am myself Even if it’s not by my side all the time It supports me As if to envelop us The stars shine in the vast space I want to grant the dream that you and I witnessed So that my tears don’t overflow I’ll work hard too I picture my friends’ smiles in the starry sky Crescent moon smile Bản dịch Việt ngữ= Nước mắt của tôi sẽ không tuôn trào khi tôi hình dung ra nụ cười của những người bạn đáng quý khi tôi nhìn lên bầu trời đêm Nụ cười trăng lưỡi liềm Ánh sáng dẫn đến ước mơ đã kết nối chúng ta Cho dù chúng ta có xa nhau, nó sẽ không biết mất Nếu tin rằng chúng tôi có thể làm được, mọi việc sẽ ổn thôi! Chúng tôi sẽ làm được! Ngay cả khi tuyệt vọng, tôi biết các bạn sẽ không bỏ cuộc! Như thể nó bao phủ cho chúng tôi Những ngôi sao sáng trong vũ trụ mênh mông Khi tôi nhìn chúng Nó làm tôi nhớ tới những người bạn của chúng tôi Nước mắt của tôi sẽ không tuôn trào khi tôi hình dung ra nụ cười của những người bạn đáng quý khi tôi nhìn lên bầu trời đêm Nụ cười trăng lưỡi liềm Tôi đã tìm được, nó vẫn không thay đổi Bằng chứng đó là bản thân tôi Cho dù nó không ở bên tôi suốt Nó vẫn ủng hộ tôi Như thể nó bao phủ cho chúng tôi Những ngôi sao sáng trong vũ trụ mênh mông Tôi sẽ cho một điều ước mà tôi và bạn đã chứng kiến N ước mắt của tôi sẽ không tuôn trào khi tôi hình dung ra nụ cười của những người bạn đáng quý khi tôi nhìn lên bầu trời đêm Nụ cười trăng lưỡi liềm Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật